Target shooters often prefer to practice outside far from residential or highly populated areas. Targets must be brought to the practice site and set up before target shooting can begin.
A portable target holder is known that can hold a single, planar target. Because the target holder holds only a single target, practice must be stopped each time it is necessary to replace the target. The types of targets that can be supported by the holder is also limited, thereby reducing the variety of different targets that can be used for practice.
Portable, foldable supports are also known that could be used to hold multiple targets. For example, Husted et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,557 discloses a portable, foldable support that includes a pair of cross arms pivotally mounted to an elongate base by a connection assembly. Each cross arm could carry multiple target holders for holding the targets.
The connection assembly of the Husted et al. support is designed to resist vertical loads caused by the weight of items supported on the cross arms. The connection assembly, however, is not intended to resist horizontal loads or torques caused by a bullet or arrow impacting a cross arm or target holder. The cross arms can easily twist or raise up by these impact forces, making the support unsuitable for target practice.
Thus there is a need for an improved target holder. The improved target holder should simultaneously hold a number of targets, be portable and foldable for compact storage, and be capable of resisting the impact forces generated during a round of target practice.